Everyday Nonocurrances
by yokainomiko
Summary: ThatzKitchel green boxes, a special day and lots of holes! It started off as a regular day for Kitchel when... Be kind it's my first story! For those who don't know, this is a one-shot


Everyday Non-Occurrences  
  
By: Fumi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights  
  
Kitchel was bored, ever since she had finished her search for the three treasures; there wasn't anything interesting to do.  
  
"I think I'll take a walk followed by watching the daily Cesia dress up that Raseleane and Cernozura love so much." Kitchel said out loud. That decided she left the library and the palace to walk in the forest of plants that surrounded the whole area.  
  
Suddenly she came to a clearing. "That's weird," Kitchel thought. Curious she walked into the clearing and fell into a hole.   
  
Using her thievery gear she managed to climb out of the hole only to land in a deeper hole. This kept happening, climb out of hole" fall into another one.  
  
On the ninth hole Kitchel could take no more "Damn it!" she cried ramming her pickax into the bottom of the hole.  
  
A piece of paper flew out of the hole. "Ouch!" it read.  
  
"What in the world?"   
  
Another piece of paper appeared. This one read: Please leave this hole.  
  
Mystified that's exactly what Kitchel did and this time she didn't fall into another hole. Instead she fell on her butt as the Earth Dragon (big mode) flew out of the holes Kitchel had been falling into. As Earth flew away a little green box fell off his back and landed next to Kitchel.  
  
"I wonder what it is?" Kitchel thoughtholding it in her hand. "Oh well, I'll look at it in the morning right now I'm going back to the palace and taking a bath.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Thatz was pacing in his room as Earth (mini version) flew into his room through a window.  
  
"Did you find it?" Thatz asked desperation in his voice.  
  
He was handed a card, "Yes"  
  
"Really where is it?"  
  
A series of card said the following:  
  
"It's right here..."  
  
"Oh wait it's..."  
  
"I had it just a minute a go..."  
  
"Now where did I put it..."  
  
"YOU LOST IT?!?" Thatz roared.  
  
This card read "Um, yes?"  
  
"Earth now I'm going to have to look for it all over again. Not to mention I need it tomorrow and I have no idea where it is now."  
  
A card read "I'll help."  
  
"Oh no you won't, you helping me has caused nothing but trouble you're lucky if I ever speak to you again"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"I know, well there's nothing we can do now... let's get some sleep"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
The next day Kitchel set out with an inspiration. "I wonder if there's anything else buried in there..." Kitchel thought to herself. "If so then I can pawn the whole thing and make a bit of cash..."  
  
Kitchel walked back to the clearing to find the huge hole that once was filled with the Earth dragon to find someone there ahead of her.  
  
"Thatz?!?" Kitchel said in shock.  
  
"Hey." Thatz replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?!?"  
  
"Looking"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"None of your beeswax"  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"Why are you in such a huff about?" Thatz asked just now seeing how peeved Kitchel was.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe because of a certain someone who always manages to show up at the worst times..."  
  
"If you're talking about Earth I'm sorry you fell into all of his holes, he was looking for something for me. But be lost it so now I have to look for it myself. He wound up causing me more trouble than I bargained for. Not that you're anymore useful."  
  
"How dare you say that I was just looking for more... I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you!" Kitchel snapped.  
  
"Take a chill pill. Anyway have you seen a little green box lying around?"  
  
"You mean this?" Kitchel held up the box that she had found yesterday.  
  
"Th- I mean where did you get that?"  
  
"It fell off of Earth's back when he left."  
  
"Why that stupid little-" Thatz started  
  
"If you're going to talk to me like that at least say it to my face. Here" Kitchel threw the box at him. "Take it. Don't ever talk to me again or I'll complain to Raseleane that you are harassing me."  
  
"Kitchel wait, I can explain..."  
  
"Too late."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
That night Kitchel lay on her bed reflecting on the day thinking...  
  
"Why did I get so mad at him over something so stupid?"  
  
"Why do I care so much could I be... she paused before she continued. "In love with him?"  
  
"No I couldn't be. I mean he eats too much, he's stupid, self centered, inconsiderate, easy to steal from, cute, has dreamy eyes..."  
  
Kitchel sat up with a jolt. "Ahhhhhhhhh, what am I saying. I'm so pathetic I AM in love with him."  
  
At this someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?"  
  
A familiar voice said, "It's me."  
  
Kitchel blushed when she heard his voice; it was Thatz. "W-what is it?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Thatz walked into her room. "Look I'm really sorry about how I acted, I was really stupid and you didn't deserve to be treated like that."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No! It's not okay. I was a real jerk all because of this stupid box. I wanted it to be a surprise, but in the end you found it anyway."  
  
Thatz was holding the green box, and was talking a tone that Kitchel wasn't used to it made her blush. "Look it's over I forgive you, okay?"  
  
Thatz smiled. "Okay." He walked close to Kitchel. Kitchel wanted to move but her body was glued to the spot. Thatz continued, "Ever since I met you I knew you were special."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kitchel asked knowing very well what he meant.  
  
"I love you Kitchel." Kitchel gasped. "I've loved you since I first met you" Thatz opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. "Kitchel will you marry me?"  
  
Kitchel started sobbing. "Yes, yes I'll marry you. After all I love you too."  
  
Thatz smiled as he put the ring on her finger. He then leaned towards her and kissed her. After a while Thatz asked her if she knew why this day had been so special. Kitchel said she didn't and Thatz said, "Today is the day I first met you three years ago and decided that I loved you."  
  
This made Kitchel start crying again and Thatz put a comforting arm around her shoulder. After a while both of their stomachs were growling so they got up to get some dinner...  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
In the dining hall they found that everyone was already eating, they hurried to their seats. After dinner when they were going to announce their engagement. Someone or should I say someones beat them to it.  
  
Cesia and Rath stood and said together, "We are now officially dating." Everyone clapped for them and gave congratulations.  
  
After they sat down Rune stood to make an announcement of his own. "Tintlet and I have finally set a wedding date and you're all invited." Everyone clapped for him and once again made positive comments.  
  
Finally it was Thatz and Kitchel's turn. They stood and said, "This is getting a bit repetitive, but we're now officially engaged." Everyone once again clapped for them, but amidst the congratulations they heard murmurs of "it's about time".  
  
Kitchel overall was very happy. Some things don't happen everyday, and getting married is an everyday non-occurrence.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Note: title sucks, ending suck, beginning sucks. I'm no good at starting and ending stories sorry. I also have bad titles. Read my other works in the making: The Trials of Love, and Children's Songs for all Ages. 


End file.
